


The Hot Sun

by Little_Drummer_Boy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone has a thing for hinata, F/M, M/M, all are kind of one sided, bad ass hinata, hinatas parents are divorced sorry, hot Hinata, more relationships, puberty hit him like a train, too many people to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Drummer_Boy/pseuds/Little_Drummer_Boy
Summary: Hinata moved away after his first year of high school. During his time away, he changed...a lot. After some problems with his family, Hinata is finally back, but how will everyone react once then see the new him.





	1. First Day Back

Hinata's POV:

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
"Fuck." A groan slipped out of Hinata's mouth, as he silenced his alarm clock. He rolled out of bed and slowly made his way to his closet.  
Today was his first day back at Karasuno. He and his family had moved after his first year of high school ended. His dad had gotten a job in America, so they moved. He'd changed a lot since then, he thought. Hinata, his mom, and Natsu had moved back to the miyagi prefecture, after his parents divorced two months ago.  
He grabbed a plain white shirt, a pair of black jeans, and the rest of the clothes that he needed, as he made his way to the shower.  
_________________________________

Hinata, after getting ready, went down stairs to meet his mom in the kitchen."I think I'll have to skip breakfast today. I've got to get there early, so I can find my classes before school starts." Hinata said as he grabbed his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter. "Ok, that's fine." Hinata's mom replied as she pulled him in for a quick hug. "Bye." Hinata said as he grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door. Rushing to get there early, Hinata hopped onto his motorcycle and quickly drove to school.  
_________________________________  
Kageyama's POV:

"It's my last year of high school" kageyama sighed as he put his things in his locker. He'd gotten to school early, so he could prepare the gym for the new members. He wasn't the captain of the team yet, because they had been avoiding choosing, but he knew it would be him. He'd really matured during his second year, at least that's what Tanaka and Nishinoya had told him. Just as he started to unlock the gym, he heard a loud roar to his left. As he turned his head, he saw someone riding a shiny black motorcycle. The person was wearing a helmet, so Kageyama wasn't able to tell who they were.  
_________________________________

Just as Kageyama finished setting up the net, two first years walked through the gym doors. "Gin, did you see that dude?!? He was so cool!" A boy with pastel pink hair said. "I know, and his bike looked awesome too" Said the boy who Kageyama guessed was Gin "And did you see his hair? Beautiful." The pink haired boy said. Gin quickly adding." Ok, but what about his face....." "Hot." They both replied in unison.  
Kageyama was just about to call them over and introduce himself, when a deep voice came from outside the gym "Hot? Thanks, I guess" the man chuckled. Kageyama could only watch as the two boys quickly turned to face the voice, only to both end up with red faces and mouths gaping like fish.  
Curiosity clawed at Kageyama, as the mystery guy finally walked through the doors. Bright orange hair filled Kageyama's view.  
"...Hinata?"


	2. Different

Hinata's POV:

Ignoring the looks and whispers, Hinata pulled into one of the schools parking spaces. He took off his helmet and hooked it back onto his bike. Once he pulled his phone out to check the time, he realized he hadn't made it on time to find his classes. "Shit." he whispered. Not wanting to hear the people crowding around the school, Hinata pulled out his headphones from his bag and put them on. He was supposed to get his new uniform from the office, but he wanted to see the gym first.  
He had a few minutes to spare, so he took his time walking to the gym. The scenery around him sparked hundreds of memories in Hinata's mind. He looked ahead seeing the familiar walkway leading to the gym. Before he walked in, a loud voice from inside stopped him. "Gin, did you see that dude?!? He was so cool!" Hinata took out his headphones and turned his head to get a better look at where the voice came from. "I know, and his bike looked awesome too." Bike? Where they talking about him?, Hinata thought. He stood in place, outside the gym, as he listened to their conversation. "And did you see his hair? Beautiful." The pink haired boy said, a slight blush on his face. His friend spoke next, "Ok, but what about his face....." "Hot." Both boys said.  
If this had been said two years ago, Hinata wouldn't have been able to handle the compliments, but it wasn't two years ago. A small smirk made its way onto his face, as he decided to have a little fun with the boys standing in front of him. "Hot? Thanks, I guess."Hinata chuckled, a smirk returning to his face. The two boys quickly turned around, their faces bright red. Without breaking eye contact, Hinata slowly made his way into the gym. He was about to tease them more, when a familiar voice caught his attention, "Hinata?" Hinata's head whipped toward the voice. "Kageyama." He whispered. "It's good to see you." Hinata said, a smile returning to his face.  
________________________________  
Kageyama's POV:

"Hinata?" Kageyama curiously stared at the once small middle blocker. Is it really him? , Kageyama thought. "Kageyama...it's good to see you." Hinata said. Kageyama looked Hinata up and down, taking notice of the differences in the boy. Hinata's hair was shorter and styled in an undercut. He'd grown and was almost as tall as Kageyama. Kageyama noticed that Hinata wasn't in the school uniform, instead wearing something his past self would never have worn; skin tight jeans, thin white shirt, leather jacket, and black combat boots. Hinata walked up to Kageyama, ignoring the two boys beside him. "How have you been?" Kageyama asked, a small blush on his face. "Good, I didn't get lost on my way here, so that's a plus...How's life treating you?" Hinata asked. Kageyama was about to respond to Hinata, when more people walked into the gym. "You should probably get started." Hinata said, turning his head. A small glint caught Kageyama's eye. "Is that an earring?" He asked, baffled. "Yeah, I got it a few months ago. Cool right?" Hinata responded showing off his left ear to Kageyama. "Yeah....Anyways, I should get started." Kageyama responded, quickly turning his head to hide his rosy face.  
Kageyama awkwardly made his way towards the group of kids forming in the gym. Just as kageyama began introductions, two familiar boys walked through the gym doors. "It's just like the king, to start without us."Tsukishima teased, a small smirk on his face. Kageyama saw Hinata shift beside him. "Tsukki? Tadashi?" Kageyama frowns at the names, since when are they that close?, he thinks. "Do we know you?" Yamaguchi asks, confused. "It's me..Hinata" Tsukishima walks towards Hinata, with Yamaguchi following. "No way. There's no way you're Hinata. You're too tall" Tsukishima says, a serious expression on his face. "Thanks." A genuine smile takes place on Hinata's face. "It's nice to see that you haven't changed." Hinata says, stepping dangerously close to Tsukishima, as if to challenge him. Instead of giving his normal sly comeback, Tsukishima backs away, his face slightly pink. "Maybe you have changed." Hinata says, an amused expression on his face. "Ahem...It's nice to see you as well, Hinata." Yamaguchi says. "Tadashi! You look so different, did you get a haircut?" Hinata asks, switching his attention to Yamaguchi. While Yamaguchi and Hinata are catching up, Kageyama notices Tsukishima looking Hinata up and down. "Are you joining volleyball again?"Kageyama turns toward Hinata. "Yeah, that why I'm here. I've gotten pretty good, so don't be surprised when I totally smoke your ass, today in practice." Hinata laughs. "Hinata? cursing? I must be dreaming." Tsukishima teases, having regained his usual confidence. "Ha. Ha. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get my uniform. I'll come for the afternoon practice, so watch your asses until then. I'll see you guys later." Hinata waved, as he turned and walked towards the gym doors. Now that Kageyama got a closer look, he could definitely see how much Hinata has changed. His tight jeans and close fitting shirt show off his new muscles. Hinata's, once scrawny, legs are now replaced with big calves and muscular thighs and his shirt is tight enough to see his thick arms and well-built chest. Embarrassed by his thoughts, Kageyama turned his head, only to see that he hadn't been the only one staring. "Ahem...alright, let's try and refocus. My name is Kageyama Tobio, welcome to the Karasuno Volleyball Team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this chapter ended up being short again. I guess it doesn't matter, because I'm posting everyday. Leave Kudos (It helps support my large ego) <3
> 
> P.S. If I ever leave you guys hanging for a few days, I'll make the next chapter really long.


	3. Authors Note: probs gonna delete later

I didn't think people would actually read this...

Anyways, a few days after I posted the second chapter my computer DIED (rip my beautiful touchscreen Chromebook). It took me ages to save up for a new one and when I finally got it I didn't even think to update this story. Like I said I didn't think people would read it so I wasn't really concerned with how long I was taking so... sry. After like 8 billion years I finally went back on AO3 and saw all of this. Bless you people! I know its really annoying when people just drop really good stories so I'm gonna try to get back into the mindset of my past self and hope I remember where I was going with this. Please bear with me for a little longer while I brainstorm a new plan for this story and Ill try to get a new chapter up as soon as I get my act together. It might take a little bit bc I've got Midterms coming up but I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS!!!!!!!! I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Spring Break = Posting Regularly
> 
> Feel free to leave comments with criticism 


End file.
